


all the things he said

by rnbos



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderwalking Ranboo, M/M, Oneshot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Queerplatonic Relationships, he's also extremely mentally ill, ranboo is tall again guys ok, they're married, tommy is dead???, tubbo just loves him and wants to comfort him :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnbos/pseuds/rnbos
Summary: dream manipulating another child, crab rave.|tommy is dead, and ranboo doesn't know if he had a part in it when he woke up outside the prison at night.
Kudos: 12





	all the things he said

**Author's Note:**

> hey:] thank you for support on my last oneshot! here's a platonic one, if you're looking for a shipfic, i do have one posted on my page! this one is really short, but an idea i had to get out!  
> |  
> enjoy

the night air was cold as it blew in through the window of ranboo's empty bedroom, the house wasn't silent though. the noise that tubbo heard was the sound of the door swinging open, and then a loud crash.  
the boy quickly jolted up in his bed, scrambling as quick as he could down to the entrance to the house, "r-ran-" he saw the ender-boy collapsed on the floor, small sobs leaving his lips and his body trembling.  
"ranboo..." he muttered again, slowly approaching with caution, unaware if the male was still in his mind-controlled state or if he was dangerous.  
the closer he got, the louder the cries.  
tubbo sighed and knelt down in front of him, "look at me..." he whispered, lightly placing his hand on ranboo's shoulder. ranboo flinched, smacking tubbo's hand away and jolted backwards with a hiss.  
tubbo's eyes widened, holding his own hand with his other.  
ranboo, aware of what he'd just done, curled up against the wall and started crying more, repeating, "i'm so sorry- i'm...i'm sorry."  
tubbo furrowed his eyebrows, crawling towards him once more, "ranboo- it's okay...what..what happened?" he cocked his head at the crying boy.  
"prison- ... dream- he...he.."

"is this about tommy?" tubbo said quietly.  
ranboo raised his head, and nodded.

"it wasn't your fault- you know...what happened?"  
"you don't know that!" ranboo's face fell, and he looked angry, but so sad.

suddenly, a hand touched ranboo's wet cheek, making him wince from the pain of the scars on his face. tubbo looked at him with a concerned expression, considering pulling his hand back, until the older leaned his face closer into the touch. it seemed to calm him down, so tubbo pulled him into a hug, letting his hands trail over the boy's back.  
"i do know. i know you." he mumbled into ranboo's ear.  
ranboo clutched onto tubbo for dear life, his crying began to fade as he buried his face into his husband's shoulder.

he felt safe again.


End file.
